


You Left

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, M/M, keith fucking suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HUNH they gotta blow up the Castle ship because everyone is dead, Keith tries to convince Lance to leave with him. Captains always go down with their ships.(I made this last September before everything went down so don't @ me)





	You Left

“You left.” Lance was crying. Had been crying for days it seemed. The castle was broken around them in worse shape than it was when Allura and Coran fell out of their pods all those years ago. The main deck screen was off and was shattered in cosmic dust around the floor. The stars seemed to glow red and blue in the background as the red paladin screamed on his knees.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Keith muttered looking forward avoiding the broken man on the floor. He was only 20.

“You left!” Lance screeched pulling his hands tightly with his hands. Silence echoed after his scream. It was the loudest silence Keith had ever heard. “What are you sorry for Keith? Allura? Hunk? Pidge?” The venom in his voice lulled Keith to look down to the pathetic body. Lance was glaring up at him with empty plain blue eyes. “She was 18 years old. Do you think Matt’s going to understand why his baby sister-”

“Why are you blaming this on me!” Keith finally yelled back seeing Lance flinch violently at the rise of his voice. Lance was still a child. A weak little child. “What the hell did you do when Hunk was shot huh? You sat there and did nothing! Fucking nothing! I watched my brother die!”

“Because you left Keith. You left and he took over! You don’t know what he did to us!” Lance was crying again. Keith knew Lance was right. He had left and Kuro had taken charge pushing the team into destruction. Not even Lotor could fight back as he died moments before his knife could pierce the skin of their so-called leader. “We’re the only two left. Did you know that.”

“Lance we need to get you somewhere away from here. Come back to the Blade with me. Please.” Keith dropped to the ground balancing on the balls of his feet. 

“The Blade? Unlike you I don’t abandon my team. What are they going to do for me?”

“We would fix you up for starters.” Keith couldn’t retell the exact look in Lance’s eyes when he looked down to them. It was a different form of fury of absolute hatred an indescribable jumble of all the love he once felt for the other. “You could join the rebellion with Matt. You can fight with me. We can get passed this together. Mates forever, Lance we have to get off the ship.” 

“As the last remaining member of Voltron and leader of the castle ship I’m going to ask you to leave. Get out of my fucking ship.”

“Lance, you know we’re going to have to blow up the ship. Voltron can’t be around anymore. We have the Galra under control. This is the end just come back with me. I love you.” Keith was desperate his voice was cracking and breaking. Lance would never leave. He was going to have to drag him out. He had to get Lance out any way possible.

“Get out! I hate you! I hate you!” Keith felt the power in his words as their bond snapped. Their chain connecting them since they swore to be mates. Since they swore to protect each other. It was gone.  
__________

“Blow it up,” Keith gritted pushing into the small Blade cruiser that waited in what remained of the blue lions deck. 

“Where is your mate my kit?” Krolia asked softly making her way back to her son. There was a small group of them in the ship. They were the few survivors of the main fight. Keith looked to his worried friends drifting his gaze to his mother. “Do you need help collecting his body?” She looked heart broken. She had loved Lance and the waves of love he provided Keith with. 

“He’s not coming. Blow it up.”

Keith couldn’t get the vision out of his head. The castle ship finally exploding into space. The last thing he felt was the roar of the red lion screaming out in pain and the feeling it pushed to his mind of Lance regretting his decision to stay as he let out the feeling of fear and agony to his mate in his last moments.


End file.
